


Mark my Words

by Red_Cosplays



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cosplays/pseuds/Red_Cosplays
Summary: Leopold "Butters" Stotch has been away from South Park for almost a decade, he thought that part of his life was far behind him. However, with his first year at Denver University about to start some old friends have started showing up, including a certain sandy blonde Butters thought was out of his life forever.To make the mess worse, a new hero is in town and out to stop Professor Chaos's master plan.Being in college is tough enough without his childhood best friend showing up and being a villain with a new hero to fight him.||ON A LONG HIATUS||





	1. A new Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Posted right in time for the new season, amirite~!

A soft wind brushed the arms of the figure in the dark, his sleeveless arms protected from the chill by the pine green cape slung around his neck and billowing behind him. The dark figure was running across Denver cities rooftops, this steel and chains gleaming in the strong moonlight. It was truly a beautiful night to be a supervillain.

With silent footsteps, Professor Chaos slid off the rooftops and onto the ground below. He looked up at the tall door of the warehouse, his one working eye glowing softly with his contained power as he scanned for the security cameras. Catching sight of one of the telltale blinking red lights, Chaos moved his hand to point at it with a gun-shaped posture. A coy smile playing on his lips, the pale villain allowed blue sparks to dance on his silver glove before putting his thumb down and pulling the metaphorical trigger.  
Instantly neon electricity shot from his pointed fingers, hitting the camera with enough volts to make it short circuit. Professor Chaos chuckled softly at that, his years of practice with his deadly power paying off. He had no idea where the powers came from, or why. Maybe an effect of living in that messed up little mountain town for so long, he didn't know nor care.

He tried the door of the warehouse and scoffed when it opened with little effort, but a loud groaning noise. You'd think a building holding so much quartz and other values would have better security. Shrugging it off, the supervillain stepped into the building with careful sharp blue eyes scanning the area for possible threats.

Not seeing any alarms or cameras, Chaos sprinted forward on light feet. He approached the first crate, shoving the lid off the large box. His working eye lit up as he saw what he was looking for, raw and pure quartz in reds and yellows. Wasting no time, Professor Chaos slid off the heavy duty backpack that had been under his cape and started loading it up with the gemstone.

Once he had taken as much as he could carry, Professor Chaos had only just zipped up the backpack when he heard the click of a gun and a shaky voice. "F-freeze Professor C-chaos." The villain sighed and turned to look at the security guard, whom must have come from the second floor that housed much more precious gems.

Chaos let go of the bag, turning around with a defeated smile on his face and his hands up. "Looks like you got me, buddy." The guard seemed taken aback by the soft southern drawl. Well, what did he expect, of every villain to have a deep and stone cold voice that radiated power and menace? Or maybe it was the ugly scar over his left eye that left the pupil a milky white, people tended to not expect that either.

The guard got himself together and started to reach for his radio, ready to call for backup. A fatal mistake. With lightning speed you wouldn't expect from someone who wore so much silver, Professor Chaos shot his hand out with enough electricity on his fingertips to kill if it hit the right place. The guard fell instantly, not dead but unconscious. Chaos wasn't a monster and thankfully a good shot.  
Now with a sense of urgency Chaos grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and making a break for the door just around the corner. As the villain made into the night and up to the rooftops, from the warehouse, he heard sirens going off. Whatever, he got what he wanted, the police wouldn't catch him. They never did.

After a long while of running and jumping from the Denver rooftops, a much more precarious task with the added weight of the quartz on his back, Professor Chaos slipped into the window of his apartment bedroom. He landed with heavy feet, tired from his night of super-villaining.

Stripping himself of his costume and hiding it, as well as the bag full of quartz, in the back of his closet he changed into his pajamas and collapsed into his bed. With a sleepy smile on his face, Leopold "Butters" Stotch drifted off.

  
~*~

  
Butters grumbled when he heard a knock on his door, waking him from the strange dream he had again where he was captured in a pair of intense bright green eyes. The knocking continued, so the pale blonde peeled himself off his bed and stumbled over to his bedroom door and pulling it open. On the other side stood Dougie, the fuzzy redhead who was Butters roommate and only friend.

Dougie had moved in about a month ago into the apartment for three, Butters was the only one in the apartment for about two months. Leo had accepted the freckled boy with open arms, happy to have someone to talk to now that he had gotten away from his god-awful parents as well as being glad he wasn't the only one who had to pay for rent. Bothcollege coming from backgrounds where they had been bullied and abused they became fast friends and good roommates. They were still waiting for a third roommate to move in, but they assumed they would move in with the influx of students from different towns starting Denver University with Butters and Dougie next week.

"Hey Butters, the new guys gonna be here today. Just thought I'd let you know so you don't sleep in again. You really gotta stop doing those late nights dude." Dougie said, adjusting his glasses. Butters blinked in surprise, the news directly mirroring his thoughts. Then again Butters had been excitedly thinking about a new guy moving in for a while, although he hoped they were just as oblivious as Dougie. Leo didn't need anyone finding out who he was.

"Ok, thanks lil buddy. I'll clean up and then bake some cookies for the new guy." Butters smiled and Dougie nodded, walking off to presumingly clean. The blonde closed his door and went over to his closet, choosing a very casual outfit of a white long-sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans, and an open baby blue flannel shirt.

Before he left his room Butters quickly fed his "Minions", who were really a couple of hamsters called Toolie and Kite. They were cute lil fellas, a white one with black patches and a real ginger looking one. Reminded him of the super best friends back in South Park Kyle and Stan.

He left his little friends eating their pallets and green snacks, going out to find Dougie tidying up. There was a caramel latte waiting on the bench next to the coffee machine the tired college students invested in, still warm. Butters never really ate all that soon after waking up, but Dougie knew Butters liked a sweet coffee first thing.

Leo thanked his roommate, who just gave him a friendly nod and smile whilst still vacuuming up the crumbs from their many evenings watching anime. The blonde chugged his coffee and went to dig out all the baking things for cookies. The recipe was simple and easy, chocolate chip cookies with half the bag of chocolate disappearing before the batter was complete.

Butters was just pulling the cookies out of the oven, crafted into fun shapes by the hands of the pale art student, there was a shy knock at the door. "Comin'!" Butters called, placing the cookies on a cooling rack and speed-walking to the door before Dougie could get there before him. On the other side stood a pale blonde boy, his hair a wild mess possibly from the constant shaking. Butters instantly recognized him, although he wasn't wildly twitching or screeching and his messily buttoned up olive shirt had been replaced with a black turtleneck and sleeveless dark green hoodie.

"H-hi is this the right apartment-?" The new boy was shaking and clutching his thermos, and let out a screech not expecting to be tackled into a hug by an overly enthusiastic Leopold. He looked down at the familiar hair before letting out a gasp. "W-wait- Butters?!"  
"Tweek! It's so amazing to see you, buddy! You're our new roommate?!" Butters let go of the twitching blonde. "You've barely changed a bit! You and Craig still friends? Wheres your stuff I'll help you move!" Butters was hopping up and down on his toes in excitement, his working eye shining with happiness.

"You haven't- GAH- changed all that m-much either Butters! I like the b-blue hair!" Butters nodded as Tweek led him to his car. The bouncy blonde butterball had wayward stripes and tips of light blue in his hair, it helped hide his identity as when people saw him in Chaos they thought it was just the electricity. "C-Craig and I are still b-best friends, but we're n-not dating anymore. We did date for a couple of years in high school b-but now we're just friends. H-he's going to the same Uni a-as us, b-but he's staying in an a-a-apartment with Clyde, J-jimmy, and Token."

"They're all here? Wow, I guess I get to see all the old guys from South Park, huh? Are Stans guys here too?" Butters grabbed a couple of Tweeks boxes from his car, the blonde nodding at Butters question, making Butters freeze. "W-wait, does that mean Ken...?" Butters couldn't look back to see Tweek nod or shake his head, too busy leading the freckled teen back to their apartment.  
Kenny and Butters had been best friends until the middle of the fifth grade when the Stotches had moved away from South Park to Denver for a job opportunity for Stephan. Butters, with constantly being grounded and Kenny without the internet or even money for stamps they had lost contact. Kenny had been Leos only friend, and Butters missed him sorely.

"Y-yeah, Kenny's living with Stan and Kyle, w-who're boyfriends now. H-he's attending the school too on a full s-scholarship, as well as an f-f-fulltime job." Tweek stuttered, letting Butters show him the empty room in the apartment. There was already a twin mattress and bed frame in there, as well as a desk courtesy of the landlord. Butters put down the boxes on Tweeks bed, a small smile on his face as he turned to the freckled boy looking around his room.

"Well then, howsabout we go and get our other roommate Dougie to help you finish unpacking your things and have some cookies!"

  
~*~

  
Butters, Dougie and now Tweek had finished unpacking their new roommates' things in record time. Dougie seemed to understand that Tweek and Butters had a history, so the Phycology major sat off to the side with his cookies and tea whilst Leopold and Tweek talked. He occasionally chimed in with his own comments but was content to let the old friends catch up. Dougie was never much of a talker anyway.

"So Tweekers! Whatcha majoring in?" Butters asked cheerfully, enjoying his own baking. He himself was an Art/Animation major, always liking art and cartoons. He had no idea where it had come from, something in his very being just told him he was supposed to be an artist. And he wasn't unhappy or complaining, he loved drawing and painting with a passion.

"Gah-! I'm an h-hospitality major! I'm going to be a barista. N-not because of my parents pr-pressuring me or anything! Just growing up around c-coffee will give me an advantage and- ack- doing anything else would be too much pressure-!" The blonde was shaking but didn't twitch violently of bang his head on the table like he used to. He had obviously gotten meds and help with his severe anxiety disorder, which was a relief for Butters. Although they had never really been friends Tweek, and his whole gang for that, had always been kind enough to Butters before he moved and the supervillain worried about the shakey boy.

"Well, you'll be just a fine barista buddy!" Butters smiled, answering the questions Tweek threw at him about his own major and how things had been for him since he left South Park. Butters only responded that there wasn't much to tell, although that was far from the truth. But he knew better than to reveal what had happened to him in the years away from South Park, after all, it should have been enough to send Leo crazy. Hell, it almost did.

The art major asked about South Park and Tweek responded how he expected. That it had stayed as crazy as always and they were lucky to get out alive honestly. Eric Cartman had stayed in South Park apparently, it wasn't surprising but Butters was glad his ex-friend and bully wasn't going to be coming anywhere near him ever again.

The catching up lasted an hour or two, about an hour in Dougie had disappeared. It was late afternoon when Butters finally spoke up. "Ok buddy, I'll let you get settled into your room! We'll go out for dinner tonight since it's your first night in. There's this cute lil diner nearby that Dougie and I go to all the time that has the best fries!" Tweek nodded and thanked Butters for being so hospitable and the cookies. When the spaz disappeared, Leopold wandered into his room.

After making sure the door was locked, Butters snuck over to his closet and dug out the backpack containing the quartz. The supervillain started to count out how many of the common rocks he got. Each piece was about the size of his fist and whist may be a common gem to others it was priceless to Leopold Stotch. Each of the 23 pieces was one of the few gemstones that could house electricity, just what an electrically powered supervillain wanting to create the perfect weapons to use against those who hurt him needed.

Placing each stone carefully back in the inconspicuous backpack, Leopold shoved it back in the closet, away from his costume just in case someone went digging. It was easier to explain why he had a bagful of gems then explain he was Professor Chaos... ok maybe he just didn't want to explain he was Professor Chaos.

The part-time supervillain walked over to the large office chair he owned, collapsing on the comfortable black leather. The chair was in front of his desk that was dominated by his drawing tablet, a few pencil cases and paints, as well as the odd sketchbook, filled the draws, but the art tablet was his pride and joy. It wasn't a particularly large one, as large as your A4 sketchbook, but it was portable and cost a small fortune. Butters took very good care of it, making the area of the desk clean and spotless in case his pride and joy go damaged.

Picking up the pen, Butters turned on the tablet and opened his program. He selected a work in progress that he had started the night before going supervillaining. He kept having that odd dream about a figure draped in purple with those piercing green eyes. He felt like he knew those eyes, so he decided to draw the figure to capture the green. So far it was just a sketch, the figure standing proud and tall, but still seemed incomplete. A purple silhouette.

Butter scrunched up his eyes, trying to imagine the figure in his head. But the harder he tried to focus on the figure from his dreams, the further it slipped away. Giving up, Leo grabbed his headphones and set up youtube on his phone, putting on some song and letting the music carry his hand and shape the figure.

Hours passed with Butters just letting his hands do the work until it was Dougie tapping him on the shoulder that snapped him out of it. Turning around, he was surprised to see evening light outside his window, so lost in the music and rhythm of drawing his forgot time existed. "Hey Butters, Tweek said we were going out, so we should probably get going." The freckled redhead looked over Butters shoulder at the figure on the tablet. "Whatcha drawing dude?"

Butters took a second to actually look at his work. The silhouette had dark purple wrapped around his neck and draped behind him, the same purple circling his face. His whole body was a soft lilac, with leather-looking gloves and boots. There still seemed to be something missing, the plain lilac chest seeming bare. But that was nothing compared to the eyes. Butters had spent a ridiculous amount of time on them, so many shades of green making them pop from the half mask that covered all around them.  
"I-I don't really know buddy. Anyways, we really should get goin'!" Butters exclaimed, not liking being asked about his art at all. Dougie just shrugged it off without a second glance, following Butters out of the artists' room and to where Tweek was waiting nervously by the door. The freckled blonde smiled when he saw Butters, and Leo's little bisexual heart couldn't help but notice how pretty it was.

Leo had noticed he liked both boys and girls from basically the very start of puberty. At first, as well as with his powers developing, it made him feel like even more of a freak. Just like when he was nine his parents greatly disapproved and shunned him. It took Butters a very long time to accept and be comfortable with his sexuality, especially with his preference for boys.

It with only when Tweek gave Leopold an odd look he realized he was staring, making the art student look away from the established gay awkwardly. "Y-you guys ready to go?" Butters asked when Dougie nodded and Tweek let out a squeak of an agreement the blonde with shaved sides led the other two out of the apartment, down the one flight of stairs and out to the streets.

Evening in Denver City was truly Butters favorite time, the streetlights were beginning to turn on and glow softly with the surrounding window light. The sky was multiple soft colors and a few odd stars dotted the colored blanket above, the sun and the moon both in the sky. The hustle and bustle had died down to a reasonable amount, making the city seem almost charming.

It was only a very short walk to the diner, a little hole in the wall place called Macs Diner. It had a very 90's diner thing going on and by the time the two blondes and the redhead arrived there was already some students and older regulars at the tables. Butters chose a booth in the corner with plush red seats, Dougie sitting next to him and Tweek across from them. He watched Tweek grab a menu and scan the items, his trembling increased but he didn't twitch and scream how it was too much pressure, even so, Leo decided to help him choose.

"The fries are the best thing here, but the milkshakes are the second!" Butters pointed out and watched Tweek smile at him in appreciation. When the waitress came up they ordered a big bowl of fries to share, separately Tweek got an iced coffee and grilled cheese sandwich, saying he wasn't all that hungry, and Leo ordered two cheeseburgers with chocolate-caramel shakes for himself and Dougie like always.

The three of them chatted idly whilst they waited for their food, so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't notice two figures clad in blue and red separately approach them. "Hey, Tweek." A nasal voice came from next to them, making Butters jump and look up. He couldn't believe it. Standing next to him, was Clyde Donovan and Craig Tucker. They both wore closed letterman jackets, Craigs in dark blue and Clydes in a brilliant red, however, Tucker still had that old blue chullo that was once too big on him shoved over his now mussed black hair.

"Gah-! Craig! J-jeez what are you doing here?" Tweek shrieked, but he was obviously happy to see his friends. Clyde told them they were doing a pickup for their new roommates and meeting a friend here. Craig was looking at Butters with a concentrated expression, his brow furrowed.

"Do I know you?" The noirette asked, still looking at Butters. The fluffy haired blonde giggled and smiled politely at his once-friend. Butters and Craig had also been friends back at South Park, but over time in the town itself as Leo started hanging around with Stan's gang more Craig drifted away. They'd still talk, but it was nothing like it used to be.

"Yeah, hey Craig. I-it's me, Butters. I moved away in fifth grade, I was in your class. I'm also Tweeks roommate now." Clyde and Craig stared at him in disbelief, but that was nothing to the figure who had just walked in and heard what the artist said. Granted, the man in the oversized orange hoodie would have recognized those eyes anywhere, he frequently dreamed about them. The sandy blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and casually strolled on over to them.

"Buttercup..?" Butters stopped staring at the best friends who obviously remembered him and looked to the student who spoke. Butters felt everything still as they stared at each other. He had grown over the years, becoming tall and lanky but with strong looking arms. He wore an open but oversized orange hoodie, a black turtleneck underneath with scuffed sneakers and ripped grey jeans. The freckles on his face had multiplied from his time in the sun but his shaggy sandy blonde hair was still a mess.

But above all, he knew those shockingly green eyes.

"Kenny?"


	2. Oh my god-!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you doing Butters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT-!
> 
> Normally I try to make my chapters reach the 10-15 minute reading time but this one bearly reaches nine. Again I'm really, really sorry but I hope you enjoy.

Butters and Kenny were locked in each others stare until Clyde awkwardly coughed. "Kenny! There you are! Uhm... Obviously Butters has resurfaced from the depths of the void." The slightly tubby brunette attempted, not as good at lightening the suddenly awkward mood as Jimmy would have been. Butters and Kenny looked away from each other's abnormally bright eyes, Leo turning to look at Craig and Kenneth to the ground.

As if knowing it would be a perfect time, the waitress reappeared with the food for the group of two blondes and a redhead. Butters gave her a polite smile and a thank you before she walked away, getting a smile back. "Well, we'd hate to bother you guy while you were eating, see you at school next week I guess. Nice to see you again Butters." Craig said, leaning over to ruffle Tweeks hair in what seemed to be their customary goodbye from the friendly squeak the coffee addict let out. With a quiet 'you too' from Butters and silence from Dougie, Clyde and Craig turned and strode over to the counter to order their food.

Butters turned his eyes to the pair of striking green lasers he could feel burning into his skin from afar, once again locking eyes with Kenny McCormick. A thousand words and nothing was exchanged between the ex-best friends. _'I miss you' ' Let's hang out' 'Are you ok' 'What's up with your family' 'Are you still in pain' ' **I'm sorry'**_ **.** But they said nothing as they turned away. Butters knew one thing though, he would see Kenny again.

The other group of three left a good fifteen minutes later, carrying a mountain of take-out assumingly for themselves as well as Jimmy and Token. Buy that time our little trio had devoured the delicious diner food, Tweek shyly asking to come back here again sometime. The entire time they ate Kenny and Butters had been glancing at each other. There was some sort of strange tension they couldn't describe. Like a pair of magnets that were being pulled together but pushed apart at the same time. They could swear something had changed about the other, something deeper than skin or bones, but in their very cores. But neither one, eyes green nor blue, could put their finger on it.

Tweek shyly got up to order a cup of coffee to go, but after the addict was handed his fix they left into the young night. It was a comfortably quiet trip back to the apartment, the young normally docile men had full bellies and great company. Butters was content to stare up at the dimly visible stars, hidden by the bight city lights he adored so much. Leopold was never much of a country boy, enjoying the city environment and all its convenience much much more than messy ol South Park, where you couldn't get takeout or go shopping without being wrapped up in some giant scheme.

Once the three full boys stumbled into the apartment, on the verge of a food coma, Butters stretched and let out a tired yawn. "Well, I'm beat fellas, I'm off to bed." The fluffy blonde drawled, earning a goodnight from a very awake Tweek and a "same" from a very sleepy Dougie. Butters waved at them and disappeared into his room, looking over to his closet. He was getting good at faking yawns.

~*~

Professor Chaos held his hands out as he balanced along the powerline, somehow graceful and balanced on his black, steel-toed boots. He could feel the little electric currents running from his feet through his whole body, but it didn't hurt. It was a pleasant tingle throughout his whole body, it was rather soothing to him. His eyes were glowing brightly from the power under his feet. Even the dead one was glowing faintly.

He stepped up onto the wooden pole of the powerline, jumping off it onto the top of a building. His cape swayed behind him in the soft breeze of the warm autumn night, the steel toes of his boots tapping on the concrete and steel top of the roof. His whole body felt a little cold after the sweet tingling of the electricity of the powerline left his body or was absorbed into his 'power core', the coolness of the night matching his steely gaze as he looked over the city. Chaos had no idea why he was out here tonight, the next part of his plan wasn't due to be put into action until after school started, but he didn't feel like he could be out here without his costume. The day belonged to Leopold Stotch, the night was for Professor Chaos.

The villain decided to use this time to practice his run-and-gun agility. He was very skilled at standoffish combat, but he could only take so many people at once and if it got too much he would need an escape. Taking a deep breath, he focused on that fuzzy feeling of power in him, waiting for it to enhance before taking off.

Chaos was very quick on his feet, from his lack of bulk and ranged, but mostly immobile, fighting style leaving his body lanky and light. Often too quick to aim and get a good shot when he had to focus on making a quick escape. His only witnesses were the stars as he leaped onto the next powerline, off the building, and into his combat headspace. Taking his trigger finger hand posture, the one that condensed as much electricity and therefore power into one jolt, he aimed at a nearby traffic light that was his make-believe opponent. As he ran past, trying to keep his balance as he shot, before instantly turning and shooting at a parked car on his other side. Feet light as air, Professor Chaos shot at as many bright colored items as possible. They were the color code of his enemies "uniform". He had to destroy.

The Villian was really getting into it, not taking in his nighttime surroundings. He was hyperfocused on shooting, his feet automatically finding the wire, the pole, the now lit rooftops from the raw power radiating from his hands and eyes. He subconsciously lept onto a new powerline, his glowing eyes searching for his next bright victim. He saw it, rounding a corner. Bright orange. Unbeknownst to his absent mind, a manic chuckle escaped from Chaos's soft pink lips. Taking aim, the villain fired full force at the bright orange with killer intent.

A human scream of agony snapped him out of his manic gaze. Chaos screetched and lost his footing, slipping from the powerline. His trained body braced for impact, landing with a roll and ending up on his knees, feeling scratched and bruised but even more so horrified. There, just a few meters in front of him laid the fried corpse of Kenny McCormick. Those beautiful and lively bright green eyes, wide and brain-dead, killed by an overcharge of electricity directly to the heart.

In the doorway of the nearby complex, two familiar figures appeared. One wearing a red poofball hat and the other in an obnoxious orange t-shirt with his boyfriends' brown letterman jacket over top. The super best boyfriends stood in horrified shock. "Oh my god, he killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" Kyle snarled beginning to storm towards Chaos before Stan grabbed his arm. At this point, Professor Chaos was recovering from the shock of killing not just another man, but his ex-best friend and all the alarm belling in his head were screaming that he needed to get out of here. Getting to his feet, Chaos began to slowly back away from the other two.

"Dude, don't get close. That's the dangerous villain they were all talking about, Professor Chaos or something." Stan said, pulling Kyle back as Villian and Alcoholic locked eyes in a tense staring contest. Finally, Professor Chaos turned tail and ran away from them, much to the super best friends surprise. He tried not to look at the cooling corpse of Kenny or focus on the distant sound of Kyle calling the police, he just ran away into the night like the coward he was.

~*~

Butters woke with a start, sitting upright and shivering at the cold sweat all over his body. Boy, what a horrible dream. After a night of a casual run as Chaos among the rooftops, he had slipped and fallen from a powerline right in front of Kenny, Stan and Kyle. Afterward, he had escaped when Kenny bolted for safety and Kyle called the police. He had collapsed in his bed straight away around midnight and had apparently had a twisted dream where he was actually practicing and killed Kenny. But that was impossible, right?

Butters got up and almost left his room, before realizing he was still in his full Chaos outfit sans the helmet. Gosh, he needed to be more careful. Leo silently scolded himself as he pulled off his gloves and cape, grabbing a change of clothes consisting of a soft blue pullover and grey sweatpants, a lazy day outfit with fluffy blue and white spotted bedsocks.

Stumbling right from his bedroom and into the bathroom, Butters locked the door and stripped himself of his jeans and tank top. He jumped into the shower, flinching as the still warming water brushed his battered skin. Butters carefully ran the anti-bacterial soap he kept along his body, hissing as the now hot water attacked his wounds. He would never be dumb enough to fall off a powerline again. Finishing up his wash, Butters stepped onto the fluffy black bath mat they owned.

The bathroom wasn't the greatest, all dirty and faded tiles with cracks and a toilet that flushed too loud, but Butters had tried to spruce it up a bit by buying plush black and white towels, a big over sink mirror and a plant for the window. Dougie had named the plant Peter and he was Butters and Dougies adopted son. Butters picked up the small cup they kept by the sink and filled it with water, walking over to Peter and pouring the water on him.

Satistfied that he had now fed his son, Butters reached up and grabbed one of the now three toiletries bag on a little shelf above the small sink. Opening up his bag, Butters pulled out his toothbrush and a variety of makeups to cover his bruised and cut skin. He had gotten well practiced at doing his makeup to looks natural, no one would suspect he had been punched or fallen from a great high.

Once his torso and face were covered, Butters inspected himself in the slightly grimy mirror that got too much use and too few washes. Once the pale boy deemed himself acceptable, he gathered up his things and exited the bathroom, tossing the towel he used and his clothes into his room before walking out to where Dougie and Tweek were having breakfast.

"Hey fellas!" Butters greeted, picking up the cup of coffee Dougie slid towards him from his spot at the kitchen bench. Tweek let out a loud scream as hello and Dougie nodded at him, Butters smiled at them both before flopping onto the couch and turning on the Tv on the wall. It was instantly turned on to a news channel, that had just come back online from a commercial break.

"And now, the latest story that has come in. Professor Chaos was spotted by three young men in the Denver apartment area near the university that wish to remain anonymous. It is said he..." The reporter squinted at the paper. "... fell off a powerline and ran away." The reporter blinked curiously and turned to his co-host. "After the recent quartz robbery by the master supervillain that left a mans arm paralyzed I expected his next appearance to be... more sinister."

"You never know what he's planning!" The co-host piped up. "Anything could happen! He has superpowers, he's evil, but just because of that it doesn't mean that he can't get clumsy and fall off a power line." The main host chuckled but nodded in agreement.

Dougie snorted at the commentary, but Tweek let out a scream of terror. "Gah! Oh god, what if Professor Chaos comes after us?! What if he hurts Craig?! What if he kills us all and the city goes up in flames-! Oh god, I don't wanna die I'm too young-!" He whimpered, clutching his cup of coffee. Butters reached over and touched Tweeks arm, rubbing it up and down in a soothing motion.

"It's gonna be ok lil buddy. I'm sure mean nasty ol Chaos is gonna be stopped one of these days." He said with a soft smile on his lips, trying to comfort the freaked out boy. He seemed to be relaxing until Dougie spoke up, the redhead taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Fat chance, the only thing that can stop a supervillain is a superhero, and we don't have one of those." Butters glared and Dougie as Tweek started whining again, the artist pulling the barista into a hug. Tweek clung to Butters, hiding in Leos' shoulder to try and hide from the supervillain that terrorized the city. Leo whispered comfort into his friend's ear, watching Dougie take a guilty sip of his coffee.

Once Tweek let go, Butters smiled at him. "Wanna watch gay cartoons?" He asked, watching a soft smile appear on the tweaking blondes lips. He nodded and settled back into his corner of the couch whilst Butters got up to turn on the laptop that was hooked up to the tv. He logged on and opened a tab to an illegal cartoon website. Clicking on the search bar, Leopold searched for the single best cartoon ever and put on the first episode, tapping away the adds. He settled back on the couch and watched both Tweek and Dougie perk up at the opening music, everyone enjoying a good cartoon about gay space rocks.

Butters let himself completely relax on the couch, his sore body seeming to sigh in relief and not being forced to move. Leo knew he needed this lazy day if he was going to have to go to work tomorrow. But that night after a long day of snacking and watching Steven Universe with his roommates, the second he closed his eyes the dead pair of Kenny stared back. He didn't think he'd sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me places
> 
> Instagram (I draw and cosplay a lot of south park) : https://www.instagram.com/red._.cosplays/?hl=en
> 
> My discord server: https://discord.gg/9mwsrtQ


End file.
